Sabo
Sabo is the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff, recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, ranking directly under Monkey D. Dragon himself. Next to being the adoptive brother of Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Aika and Portgas D. Ace, he is of noble descent, the son of Outlook III, as well as via his parents the adopted brother of Stelly, the current king of the Goa Kingdom, whom Sabo has never recognized as such. Having been believed to have died from this, Sabo had in truth survived due to Dragon saving him, and he thus joined the Revolutionaries. He had lost most of his memories from that point forward but regained them upon learning of Ace's death at Marineford. Profile and Stats *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 22 *'Birthday': March 20th *'Classification': Human, Revolutionary Army Chief-of-Staff, Logia Devil Fruit User *'Gender': Male *'Height': 187 cm (6'1½") *'Weight': 77 kg (169 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blond *'Attire': Long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, blue shirt, blue vest, frilled cravat, simple belt, a pair of loosen light-blue pants, black boots, brown gloves and a large black top hat with a pair of cyan goggles wrapped around it *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Pipe *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Fire Fist, Dragon's Claw, Burning Dragon Claw Fist: Blazing Dragon King *'Weaknesses': Sabo cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Often falls asleep while eating. Apparently magma can directly harm him as it smothers out his fire. *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': At least City level, likely much higher *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Likely at least Class PJ *'Durability': Large Mountain level. Logia intangibility and regeneration also make him hard to kill. *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Fire Attacks *'Intelligence': At least Gifted Appearance Sabo is a tall, muscular young man with curly blond hair, fair skin and black eyes. As an adult, he has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eye. As for his attire, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves and a large black top hat with a pair of cyan goggles wrapped around it. Personality Sabo is devoted to his dreams to the point that he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill anyone who sees their treasure so that he/she could not tell anyone about it, though neither Ace nor Sabo knew how to kill a person nor had any experience, implying some degree of innocence despite their profession. He is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that he wished that he hadn't been born as one. According to Luffy, Sabo is a nicer older brother than Ace. He acknowledged Luffy's powers, and even encouraged his improvement. Sabo's dream involves traveling around the world as a pirate. This is in order to write a book containing the story of everything he would see and every place he would visit during his journey. One of the reasons behind all this could be the "segregation" that envelopes so much of the Goa Kingdom, a thing that could easily stir a freedom-loving spirit like Sabo's to ask himself what the world was really like outside the walls of High Town, and outside the island itself. However, he was ready to cast aside his dream for the sake of his loved ones. Sabo was loyal to his friends and, in this case his three "siblings", to the point that he would give in to the demands of his father, becoming miserable and "alone" in order to save Luffy, Ace and Aika. Despite being the son of a noble, Sabo does not act like a stereotypical noble would act, nor does he consider himself to be a noble. He does not look down on the less fortunate nor does he put on airs about his status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of his family, who see their status as more important than anything else and will do whatever it takes to raise their social standing or maintain their current status, as well as look down on anyone they consider to be inferior. Sabo rejects these values completely, and even went as far as to say that he feels ashamed of his status as a noble. This can be seen as the reason why he ran away from home and went to live in the Gray Terminal, forfeiting his noble heritage. Since a child becomes a full-fledged noble at the age of eighteen, Sabo intended to leave Goa Kingdom at the age of seventeen, to escape the idea of being recognized as the thing he hated the most. He even refers to the nobles as "smelling worse than Trash Mountain, as they are people rotten to the core". At age 22, Sabo has retained much of his old personality, although he appears to have adapted many mannerisms from Luffy, including his brother's tendency to mispronounce the names of others. History Plot Abilities Flame-Flame Fruit: A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Sabo is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Sabo is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames, and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *'Fire Fist': Sabo's apparent signature attack, also used by its previous owner Ace. Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. *'Burning Dragon Claw Fist: Blazing Dragon King': After forming his "talons" and igniting them with his Flame-Flame Fruit powers, Sabo slams them into his opponent and spins them around before blasting his target away with a burst of fire. Dragon Claw Fist: A martial arts style that uses the hands shaped like dragon claws. This technique was possibly passed down to Sabo by Dragon. Sabo can also enhance the strength of his attacks with Armament Haki. *'Dragon's Claw': Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. *'Dragon's Breath': Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Sabo is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, and Sabo all have trademark hats. *Sabo's appearance is similar to that of the character Artful Dodger from Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist. He too was part of a gang of child thieves. His signature appearance included a top hat and an adult's waistcoat with the sleeves rolled up. *Compared to Luffy and Ace, Sabo is the tallest out of the three brothers, measuring in at 187 cm (6'1½"), making him 2 cm (or 1/2") taller than Ace, who stood at 185 cm before his death. *Sabo is the first person seen to actually eat a deceased person's Devil Fruit aside Blackbeard somehow "eating" Edward Newgate's Tremor-Tremor Fruit. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Revolutionaries Category:Goa Nobles Category:Dadan Family Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Master level